Please, Return
by That Redhead Kid
Summary: As Sasuke finally comes out to his parents, Naruto is doing other things he shouldn't be.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys~

I'm just starting out so I should get better and better as time goes on, so for now, bear with me!!

As for the story, it's in a somewhat present day. They're about the characters are much older than in the original shows. They're not very like the characters on the shows, as you'll see. U___u

* * *

Sasuke put a finger on his chin and bent over, eyeing the spices of which he would choose to put on the chicken he was preparing for his parents that night. He grabbed several and put the ones he wasn't trying on a separate shelf. He popped the spice he held open and sniffed it, letting the fumes of the spice fly up his nostrils. The spice was one of which he liked, so he put it under his arm and opened several more only picking another one or so.

Sasuke, having chosen only two spices, made his way through the aisle to the counter, paid for them, and left. The automatic doors slapping shut behind him. He briskly walked to his car, got in, and started the car driving to his house. On his way to the door of his home, he noticed mail in the box and flipped the lid up, grabbing out the few envelopes, which Sasuke thought we either bills or junk mail.

Flipping the light on to the hallway in his entryway, Sasuke placed the spices and mail on a little table he put near the staircase. Then turned and went back through the hallway leading to the entryway and then through the doorway, into the kitchen. He turned on all the lights, feeling like they would make him more awake for what he was going to do.

Sasuke opened the refrigerator and took out a medium side chicken on a dinner plate and placed it on the counter. The door fell shut and Sasuke turned the knob to the faucet on warm water and cut off the plastic wrap for the chicken, washed, and gutted the dead bird. He then went back to the little table and grabbed the two containers and walked back to the kitchen. He pulled off the metallic cover for them and sprinkled the spices on top, making the top layer of the chicken a dark orange color.

Having set the oven to preheat at 350 degrees and having already put the chicken in, Sasuke took it upon himself to make mashed potatoes and other dishes he knew his guest and parents would enjoy. Finally, hours later, after working long and hard to finish 5 medium size dishes and cook a chicken, Sasuke could finally rest. He took a chair from the dining room and placed it in the kitchen and sat, letting all the smells of his moms recipes help him remember when he was a kid, Christmases, Thanksgivings, all with those recipes.

Sasuke chuckled and checked the time, _'Another hour and a half before they arrive'_. Sasuke stood and replaced the chair to where it belonged and then went to the staircase, and glided his fingers over the railing as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

~Naruto's Point Of View~

_'Oh god, what am I going to wear? I don't want to seem weird or anything. I want to just be a normal looking guy, one his parents will approve of. Ughhhh.' _Naruto was rummaging through his closet, finally picking what he would wear and after showering and dressing a good 45 minutes had passed. Now, as Naruto made his way to the downstairs closet, he fretted on the way Sasuke's parents would view him. Several questions made his heart and mind ache, and more then anything he wanted Sasuke to be happy.

~Sasuke's Point Of View~

Sasuke was now fully dressed, a navy blue long sleeve v-neck, with dark jeans and white socks. It was his own home, and to be frank, he hated wearing shoes. Sasuke was setting the table, and he had reluctantly pulled out the china he was trying to keep from damaging until his later years in life. Everything was all set and Sasuke placed several cloths on the table and put hot dishes on them. When his parents and Naruto arrived they would be welcomed by delicious food.

Sasuke wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and tried to forget the news he was telling his parents tonight. He didn't want to cause himself anxiety over it and ruin the mood. Sasuke turned and heard a small meow, which was his cat, coming to him and rubbing against his leg and purring. Sasuke picked the small animal up and carried it like a baby, kissing it's nose and scratching it's back. He dropped the cat and went back to perfecting the table when he heard a bell. He darted for the door, and straightened his clothes out a little and then opened the door to his blonde haired lover.

~Naruto's Point Of View~

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who looked ravishing in dark colors. Naruto made his way into the house he knew so well and followed Sasuke into the dining room. He was hit in the face with so many scrumptious smells that his mouth started to salivate. Naruto then stood and watched Sasuke fret over minor details and things, then, suddenly he walked over to Sasuke and gripped him by the sides pulling them together. Sasuke was surprised for a moment, then got into it with him. Sasuke leaned into Naruto, grinding on him, his now erect member rubbing lightly on Naruto's leg and the blond haired boy doing the same.

Together, they grinded their erections onto each other growing more and more hard as time went on. Naruto grabbed his lovers hand and lead him up to Sasuke's room, taking off just their pants and boxers, Naruto got on all fours, sticking his perky butt into the air, an invitation for Sasuke to enter him. Sasuke took the invitation with greed and thrust deep into Naruto, they both let out gasps. Sasuke moaned "Ohhhh, Naruto, you're so warm. Ahhh." and as Sasuke thrust in and out of Naruto, Naruto started to moan loudly "Ohhhhh, Sasuke, harder, ahh ah right there-Ahh! Harder!!"

As they both reached near peak Sasuke gripped Naruto's dick, pumping him and used the other hand to massage Naruto's soft sack, they both moaned together and came at around the same time. Naruto, now exhausted, lay on the ground, Sasuke falling to his knees. Together they sit there for a while, riding out the pleasurable heartbeat they still felt in their dicks.

Then, as suddenly as they had started, it ended with a rhythmic knock on the door. The two boys quickly got themselves ready in under a minute and went back to the door. Naruto standing a foot or so away to let them in, and Sasuke, being the charming host that he is. Neither of them giving away to the fact that they had just reached climax less than ten minutes ago. Sasuke lead his parents into the dining room and helped them get settled into their places, served them and then sat at the head of the table, Naruto to his right, his parents on the chairs to the left. Two chairs, one next to Naruto and the chair at the other end of the table from Sasuke, sat empty.

They all ate in pleasant small talk, not getting too into things. Never really wanting to listen, but then Sasuke put his fork down and glanced at Naruto, then wiped his mouth with a napkin and said "Mom, Dad, I need to tell you guys something important." They both nodded at him to proceed and after glancing at Naruto again for confidence he continued "These past few months have been really great for me, and I want to tell you why. I know we don't get together as much as we should, but this, this right here, this is nice. I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. I want to tell you guys this because I love you, and because I don't want to have to hide anything from my own parents."Sasuke took a deep breath "I'm gay. Naruto is my boyfriend."

The two parents sat there in utter shock. They both just kind of looked at Sasuke, and then Sasuke stuck his hands out and waved them in front of their faces and they came back. They were shaken. Sasuke could tell they didn't like it, especially his dad, but he couldn't lie to them anymore. It wasn't fair for himself, his boyfriend, or his parents for him to go behind all their backs like that. Naruto was picking at his food and then suddenly Sasuke's parents stood and started to mumble something about how they have to get up early tomorrow. Although it was only about 8 o'clock, they left, their plates half eaten, and the sting of their actions humiliating Sasuke.

* * *

That's the end~

The next chapter should have a lot more lemons than this one just so you know!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohhh Sasuke-san!! Deeper, ahhhh fill me Sasuke, please come inside of me!!" Naruto was bent on his hands and knees his butt in the air while Sasuke thrusted in and out of him. Sasuke then stopped and stuck his finger inside Naruto, feeling around the boy. When Naruto let out an extremely pleasurable moan, Sasuke made sure that when he entered Naruto again he would hut this point every time. And as promised, when Sasuke pulled Naruto around him he angled himself so he would hit that spot, and he pulled the boy up so their bodies were aligned, Naruto's back to Sasuke's front. He took advantage of this position and gripped Naruto's raging hard member, pumping it. Then he started to use a finger to play with the little hole. "Ahhhh, Sasukkkkeeeee noo, ahh it hurts." Sasuke massaged the little hole and used his finger to try and enter. Naruto moaned more and more and then finally he could feel liquid touching his finger, when he released his grip, cum squirted onto the floor. Naruto was now bent on making Sasuke cum.

Naruto pushed his lover onto the floor, and lowered his mouth around Sasuke. Sasuke gasps and reached for the blond hair that was bobbing up and down. Naruto used his tongue to play with Sasukes hole as Sasuke had done to him, now trying hard to get him to peak. Naruto sucked harder on his dick and then stuck a finger into Sasuke's ass, playing around until he found the spot, and once he had he massaged it fiercly. After moments of this immense pleasure, fluid filled Naruto's mouth, and he swallowed it, then placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

They lay in the bed, tired from the climax they had just reached.


End file.
